


love me (even if it's a lie)

by markeubaby, watersylph



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Angst, M/M, Master/Slave, RaBin - Freeform, Slight Hyukbin, hongbin centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 09:43:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12578936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markeubaby/pseuds/markeubaby, https://archiveofourown.org/users/watersylph/pseuds/watersylph
Summary: Hongbin was forced to live a life he despises so much after he had been abandoned by his family. He had to learn how to please in order to keep on living. He was slowly accepting his fate, when suddenly Wonshik snatched everything from him. He lost his hold on his steady life once again. Before he realized, he's been falling in love too deep with someone who valued love as nothing.





	love me (even if it's a lie)

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first vixx fanfiction which I made with my friend [watersylph](url) So it's basically something like Yoshiwara AU but the place is not Yoshiwara.

     Hongbin never thought he would fall into this hole, where he has to please in order to keep on living, where he has to learn to make people happy and satisfied so he could eat and get shelter. He never once thought he would beg on his knees to get a job he’s always degraded before.

     Hongbin always assumed that working as prostitute is humiliating. Prior, he would never able to picture himself being one, but fate despised him immensely and things changed only in a brief of second. Before Hongbin could prevent it, things went wrong unexpectedly. He was already homeless and had nothing to feed himself. His parents had abandoned him to run away from their debt, so he roamed on street, trying to find any job. Tragically, his pretty face led him to destruction. He met Wonshik two months ago, after he was caught up in a wrong deal. He thought someone would actually offer him a job as an actor but how dumb he was to think that someone would actually hire him when he has no basic knowledge about acting. How naive he was to think that somehow fate shows mercy to him, Hongbin could only sigh.

     Wonshik was not a bad master, Hongbin could say. He was nothing gentle anyway, too dominant for his liking, but after all Wonshik’s his master. Hongbin had no right to judge Wonshik, he knew nothing about the man except about the way he taught Hongbin how to pleasure someone and indulge them so he could earn money from that, maybe a little tip if he was good enough. He only knew how strict Wonshik was, though he knew Wonshik was actually kind for letting Hongbin work here when he had no experience at all. But after all he's not in position to complain. He’s been so thankful that Wonshik was so patient to him. The fact that he let Hongbin stay was good enough.

\---

     Hongbin was putting some make up on his face when everyone starts to move around him swiftly. He hears some of his friends shouting words like “hurry up”, panicking to finish their looks before due time. They have to dress up and get ready before seven so they can properly put themselves on display. Hongbin puts his favorite purple robe rashly, the one with blue and white flower pattern scattered on it. Then he fixes his damp hair once again before taking the final look to the mirror, practicing his smile so he won't look too awkward. it's been two months but everything still feels so odd, Hongbin would never able to feel at ease whenever he has to step outside his room to do his job.  Even when people start to compliment him, saying he has handsome face, giving them good service, it was all nothing to Hongbin. He still lacks of almost everything, he can’t even smile naturally without giving a weird look before to his clients. Thanks to his pretty face, all of that was ignored. The fact that his mind would never completely surrender makes it worse. Though his body has given up entirely, everything seems not working as the way he wants, too wrong and too out of place. He’s tired, really, but what can he do when this is the only way for him to get food and shelter.

     Hongbin still stares blankly at the mirror. His smile hasn’t been convincing enough for him to move away. It’s dull and too forced, no progress after all those days practicing to show his real smile, not the one he’s showing right now obviously. Someone suddenly taps his shoulder. It makes Hongbin flinches a little.

     “Hongbin-ssi, don’t look too nervous, you’re handsome enough to attract _them_.” It was one of his friends. He’s kind of enough to encourage Hongbin while he, himself, is probably freaking out too. Well he had no real friends yet but still, he manages to find some who are kind enough to be his friend. However, he’s trying not to get too close to them, so he says a simple “Thank you” in return.

     Hongbin takes a deep breath, “Well, you choose to be here eventually, Lee Hongbin. You don’t have any special skill so this is what you got. You just have to do well.” He whispers to encourage himself before finally walking away from the mirror.

     Soon, he hears Wonshik's shouting from afar, telling all his workers to step outside and start to put themselves inside the display glass. Hongbin takes a deep breath once more before going to his own display glass. Prior, Wonshik's servants had set this glass thoroughly, arrange them with flowers. Wonshik said it makes Hongbin look more ethereal. Wonshik loves small detail so his servants deliberately put white orchid inside the glass, trying to imply elegance and purity when he clearly knows Hongbin is nothing like that. Not anymore. Not after his life was ruined by those people who tear his family apart, forcing him down to the hole, to live a life he despises so much even until now.

     Hongbin tries to look tempting the whole night. He shows his best “ _hurt yet still dazzling”_ look in attempt to catch customer's attention immediately. Fate seems to take Hongbin's side tonight. He finally got his first client after fifteen minutes posing like a broken doll, trying to seduce every living human who’s passed his display glass. His first client was a good-looking young man. He looks good enough to be a model. Hongbin believes he's almost the same age as him though he looks slightly taller. His body is well-built, Hongbin can tell by how muscular his biceps are. Hongbin is sure he's lucky enough tonight.

     Hongbin leads the young man to the one of the chamber. Wonshik's servant had set the place with scented candles and red silk bedcover today. The light is dim and soft just like usual. Hongbin sits on the bed after they're inside. He wants to just undress immediately but that would be rude. He knows some clients appreciate patience more sometimes. But this guy is clearly not one of them. He kisses Hongbin almost immediately after Hongbin sat on the bed. The young man, who introduced himself as Sanghyuk before if Hongbin is not mistaken, forces Hongbin to lay down roughly. He doesn't mind though. It’s better this way. He doesn't have to think, just accept and give. His mind turns hazy as soon as Sanghyuk kisses his neck, leaving red mark that tomorrow will bloom into purple.

     It is better not to think after all, he says that repeatedly, just to ensure himself that things had went down like this, and he doesn’t have time to think or regret his choice. He has to be like that, because once he regrets this, he’ll be forever caught in regret. Hongbin doesn’t think that he’ll be able to do his job again if he had a chance to think twice of his life decision.

     Sanghyuk sets the pace almost too fast for Hongbin's liking but perhaps it's what’s the best for him, at least he can't even think straight now, no more guilt, only lust and desire, to please and to be pleased. His body has given up entirely. He just wants to feel Sanghyuk's skin on his, longing on how good Sanghyuk feels when he's starting to thrust his member in and out. Sanghyuk had never slowed down even just for a second, and Hongbin appreciates all of that, knowing he would start feeling guilt and sadness once his client starts talking but Sanghyuk doesn't really talk, he just breathes rapidly against hongbin's neck. It feels nice to get lost under the bliss, under Sanghyuk's warm body and his everything.

     When Hongbin is done with Sanghyuk he almost feels sad. Sanghyuk was amazing, the best he could get so far. He feels like the rest of his clients are just nothing compared to the young man. He indulged into Sanghyuk than he’s supposed to, but Sanghyuk promised he will see Hongbin again next week.  It makes Hongbin more thrilled to satiate the latter.

     “That was amazing.” Sanghyuk muttered and throw a smirk to Hongbin who’s still busy doing his clothes. “You’re leaving pretty fast.” Hongbin replied and left Sanghyuk in his laugh. “Well, we’ll meet again next week. If you agreed.” Sanghyuk adds.

     Hongbin smiles, showing his deep dimples to his gorgeous client. His smile was pretty sincere, he’s indeed happy Sanghyuk promised him a second time. At least for now he can hold on dear Sanghyuk’s promise and passes the week smoothly before he’s able to meet Sanghyuk again. “Of course, who am I to turn that down.” Hongbin replies. Sanghyuk laughs again, “Well, it’s nice to have you waiting for _that_.” He continues, still smiling at Hongbin who’s now done and ready to leave. He wants to just stay for few more minutes, yet the next client is waiting. He can’t make them wait any longer, so fixes his look one again, kissing Sanghyuk again before he left the room.

\---

     Night went fast, but Hongbin wouldn't mind that. At least he can go to sleep now. It's five in the morning and his body aches so bad. He can't even move an inch without flinching due to the pain. All Hongbin's clients are too rough tonight, even though he can bear with it, his body is weaker than he thought it is. Maybe sleep will ease the pain, so Hongbin lies down on the mattress and after taking the pill Wonshik gave him, wishing the day lasts long enough to kill his misery.

     But it seems like world doesn’t take his side anymore, since someone is knocking roughly on his door. Hongbin frowns, who is crazy enough to disturb him in early morning?

     The door swung open to a familiar face greeting him with a straight face. It’s Wonshik. Well Hongbin couldn’t just leave him there, so he gets up, bowing to his master who’s now sitting on the desk.

     “Master, what brings you here?” Hongbin asks.  He sits on the floor as soon as Wonshik told him to.

     “I heard you put on a good show tonight.” Wonshik starts the conversation. Hongbin keeps looking down, not sure how to reply as he thinks that he just did what he told to do.     

     “I just—do as what you’ve thought before.” He says hesitantly. Wonshik shows a slight grin.

     “Anyway you got a lot of compliments.”

     “It’s such an honor for me, Master. It wouldn’t be like this if it’s not because your lesson”

     “You better rest and prepare for tomorrow. I don’t want to hear any complain. Good night.”

     Wonshik stands up and walk towards the door. Hongbin stares at his master’s back. Without he, himself even knowing, he smiles while closing the door. It’s pretty nice to sleep after hearing some compliments, especially from his master.

     There, something which is forbidden starts to grow. Hongbin didn’t realize that it will soon ruined his life, not until it happened and he can’t undo the feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading. i'll try to update as soon as possible.  
> kudos and comment are very appreciated.


End file.
